The Tension Elevates
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Early in their marriage, Frasier and Lilith have a fight how much time each of them spends at home. Unfortunately-or perhaps rather fortunately-they are forced to work out their issues. Mostly Frilith fluff.


Author's Note: This story was inspired by a tumblr post: Imagine your OTP getting stuck in an elevator after a huge fight. So at my friend Amy (aboxfullofdarkness on tumblr)'s request, I FINALLY got around to writing the elevator fic for Frilith! Please review. I'd love to hear any thoughts or reactions you have :)

**The Tension Elevates**

Frasier and Lilith got out of the car and walked into their building, shouting angrily at one another and disturbing all the Back Bay neighbors during their dinners.

"I just don't see why you would even consider taking on another project right now!" Frasier yelled for the thousandth time.

Lilith fired back, "And I don't see why you care! You're never home anyway! You spend all your time with patients and at Cheers with your idiotic compatriots."

That statement hit Frasier deep. He knew she was right. But it didn't make him any less mad. If anything, it fueled his senseless anger. "Lilith, you're my wife, and I expect you to be there when I get home!" They entered the elevator and he jammed his finger on the button for the fourth floor.

The elevator doors closed and Lilith turned to face him, rage contorting her usually cold but attractive face. If he thought she had been yelling before, he hadn't heard anything yet. "IF THAT IS NOT THE MOST SEXIST LOAD I HAVE EVER HEARD! What, you expect me to cook and clean and keep your home for you on the off chance that you'll show up at some point?! Well I'm terribly sorry that putting my PhD to use is interrupting your comfortable life of patriarchy." She folded her arms and turned away from him.

Frasier opened his mouth to respond when the elevator lurched to a halt, causing them both to stumble slightly.

Lilith frowned. "What did you do?" she asked accusingly.

"Me?! What did you do?!"  
"I did nothing. But that doesn't matter. Do something."

"Oh sure. First I did something when I wasn't supposed to, but now I'm doing nothing when I'm supposed to do something, is that right?" Frasier replied sarcastically.

"Frasier, I don't think this is any time to argue!"

He scoffed.

"Oh what's that supposed to mean? Yes, I see the irony of my statement. But it doesn't change our circumstances." She groaned. "Never mind. Move." Lilith shoved her husband out of the way and went over to the control panel, pressing various buttons. Nothing happened.

Frasier left her to her tinkering. He sure as hell didn't know how to work an elevator. He wasn't quite sure why she thought she could do anything. Instead, he leaned back against wall as far from her as possible. _Honestly, what does she think she's doing? First she wants to take on another project at the lab, now she thinks she thinks she can use a degree in behavioral psychology to fix an elevator?_ Frasier shook his head. This was the woman he had chosen to marry. He knew he was being needlessly stubborn about Lilith wanting to take on more at work. It was stupid, he knew.

Lilith looked over her shoulder and glared at her husband. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I was planning on it, yes." At her death glare, he sighed and walked over to her. "Sweetness, there's nothing we can do. Either someone will come to fix the elevator and get us out or the elevator will start working again on its own. We might as well make the most of this time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm sorry. I reacted horribly to your new project at the lab, and I apologize for my pigheaded selfishness." He put his hands on her arms to turn her toward him and away from that infernal control panel.

Lilith looked up at Frasier's kind eyes and loving smile. She had been so mad at him. Why had she been so mad at him? She should still be mad. _But just look at him. He apologized. And look at how he looks at you, Lilith,_ she said to herself. _That man loves you. He doesn't want you to stay home because you're a woman. He wants you to stay home to be with him._

The corners of her mouth ticked upward. Frasier knew he had gotten her to forgive him. But he wasn't quite there yet. "I'll tell you what, darling, why don't I cut down on my time at Cheers, hmm? I just got upset because you spending more time in the lab means less time at home with me, but if I'm home more, that would solve the whole problem, wouldn't it?"

"I think that's a very sensible solution, dearest. Although I can't help but wonder why you didn't think of this before you decided to bite my head off in the colloquial, figurative sense."

Frasier smiled. The bigger the words, the calmer Lilith was. "It was a knee-jerk reaction. I spoke before I considered the situation and truly analyzed my feelings on the matter. But you've helped me see the error of my ways."

"Well I'm sorry that I responded in anger, rather than with a psychiatrist's understanding of your inner processes."

"Then you forgive me for my bout of temper?"

"If you really do promise to spend more time at home, yes."

He almost agreed, but stopped himself. "So your forgiveness is contingent on my future actions?"

Lilith pressed her lips together tightly, holding back all her snide but painfully true comments on his philosophical twisting of words in order to trap her with the blame for their fight. She knew better. "I will amend myself by saying that I forgive your temper, and I hope that you will honor your pledge."

He nodded. "Very well said, my darling." Frasier pulled her into his arms and held her tight before she could find something else to criticize or chastise him for.

She was rigid for a moment, being unprepared for the show of physical affection, but Lilith quickly settled happily into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Frasier," she said quietly. Her voice was muffled into his sweater so she turned her head slightly. "I do love you. And I do wish you were home more, rather than exchanging testosterone-fueled pleasantries at the bar."

Frasier stroked her hair lovingly. "I know. And I'll try harder in the future to remember what I'm giving up by being there, and not the other way around."

Lilith was about to question the fact that he had essentially just told her that spending time with her at home meant sacrificing his time at the bar, but that would just prolong this awful fight. And the way he was holding her…well, she wasn't feeling like what she wanted to do with Frasier was _fight_ with him. In fact…

She reached up and kissed him softly. Very quickly, however, their ministrations became more passionate. Her fingers eagerly fumbled with the buttons of his argyle cardigan, but he took a step back and held her hands to halt them.

"We'll be home in just a moment. Patience, my love," he told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Frasier, darling, have you forgotten? We're stuck in here for god knows how long. Don't you think we should make the most of it?" Lilith smirked. Normally, she would run past Frasier and up the stairs to their bedroom. He did always enjoy the chase. And she certainly enjoyed the way he would catch her and scoop her off her feet. But that wasn't really an option in this circumstance. So instead, she just stared at him while she slipped off her beige pumps and unzipped her demure beige pencil skirt. It fell into a pool at her feet.

Frasier stared at his wife, in awe that she would be so bold. He had never been more turned on. He practically dove at her, ripping off clothes left and right. "I don't know why I ever thought some bar could be more fun than staying home," he growled. He began kissing and sucking on her neck as soon as it was freed from that frightfully high collar. Lilith let out a happy laugh which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

Some time later—neither was quite sure exactly how long—the elevator jerked into motion. The Cranes scrambled about the small space to put themselves together. The doors opened just as Frasier buttoned his pants and Lilith shoved her feet back into her shoes.

Lowell, the building maintenance man, gaped at their disheveled appearances. Dr. Crane's shoes were on the wrong feet. His shirt was untucked. Dr. Sternin-Crane's hair was freed from its imprisoning bun. Her blouse was missing a few buttons and…were those her stockings hanging out of her husband's pocket?!

"Thank you for fixing the elevator, Lowell," Lilith said graciously, trying to hide her giddy grin. "We thought we were going to be stuck in there all night."

He blinked. "Uh…yeah. Sorry it took so long. You guys okay?"

"Oh yes," Frasier answered. "The entire experience was quite…elevating." Lilith smacked his arm as they ran into their apartment and slammed the door behind them. The Cranes' laughter echoed through the fourth floor, leaving everyone in the vicinity quite confused indeed.

**The End**


End file.
